wikifinisterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of archenemies
Ant-Man (Hank Pym) * Egghead * Mitchell Carson Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Crossfire * Taskmaster. They've fought on many occasions, and Ant-Man has come to consider him his archenemy. However, Taskmaster doesn't share this view and is actually rather annoyed at Ant-Man's insistence that they have any sort of dramatic rivalry; to him, their fights were just annoyances brought about by coincidence or money. Aquaman * Ocean Master, who is constantly trying to usurp the throne of Atlantis from Arthur. * Black Manta Autobot Unit 95 * Megatron to Optimus Prime. Their enmity forced Optimus to grow into the leader he was meant to be, and his constant defiance drove Megatron closer to the depths of insanity. * Megatron to Ratchet * Airachnid to Arcee * Breakdown to Bulkhead * Soundwave to Brawn and Blaster * Dreadwing to Wheeljack * Lockdown to Ratchet and Prowl Batgirl * Killer Moth, though it's for the largely petty reason that Batgirl foiled his first major crime, Killer Moth has devoted an absurd amount of time to wrecking Batgirl's life ever since. Batman * Joker is Batman's Arch-Enemy. He's the One, he's the best. His insanity and chaotic nature are the complete opposite of Batman's rigidly, even obsessively ordered intelligence. Though these (intelligence and obsession) are also their similarities. Both were shaped by great tragedy and loss (at least in the Joker's most commonly accepted origin story). Many people have said that Batman is just as insane as The Joker, he just manifests it in a different and more positive way and keeps control over it. The Joker himself has pointed this out numerous times and in many adaptations. the Joker displays this attitude towards Batman: only he gets to kill Batman, or, failing that, he (the Joker) dies in one last climactic battle between the two. He even tried to kill a lowly henchman who was thought to have killed the Bat. * Rā's al Ghūl has a great deal of respect for Batman, may be even more dangerous, and a far larger scale threat, than the Joker, and is the father of one of Bruce's main love interests and his son's grandfather. If not the Arch Enemy, Ra's is definitely the main Big Bad of Batman's enemies. Half the time, Ra's al-Ghul doesn't want Batman dead; he wants him to marry his daughter and become his heir. Ra's sees Batman as a worthy and honorable foe, someone who ultimately shares the same goal but is not willing to do what is ultimately necessary to achieve it. Such is his admiration of the Dark Knight that Ra's, when he is not fighting Batman in a sabre-duel to the death or setting a deadly trap for him, frequently and repeatedly offers Batman the chance to both succeed him as head of the League of Assassins and to marry his daugher, Talia. He holds the ultimate trump card against Batman - knowledge of his Secret Identity - but is above revealing it to his other enemies for the sake of leverage. Batman, however, does not seem to reciprocate these feelings, at least to the same extent, as his stoic and inflexible moral code prevents him from seeing Ra's as anything but a madman and a monster. He does, however, acknowledge and take advantage of Ra's' code of honor, and despite the inherent friction of the situation, entertains an on-again-off-again romantic relationship with Talia. * Bane * Hugo Strange * Hush * Rupert Thorne * Two-Face. Batman sees him, with good cause, as his greatest failure, a point that Two-Face enjoys rubbing in. * Penguin Batman '66 * Anarky * Penguin * Egghead Bee Team * Steeljaw to Bumblebee * Thunderhoof to Sideswipe * Simacore to Grimlock * Fracture to Drift Ben Tennyson * Vilgax * Kevin 11 * Zs'Skayr * Malware * Doctor Animo * Zombozo * Albedo * Will Harangue Beta Ray Bill * Surtur Black Panther * Klaw * Erik Killmonger * Man-Ape Blade * Deacon Frost Captain America * Red Skull * Baron Heinrich Zemo. Initially a professional military rivalry, things become personnel for Zemo when an fight between him and the Captain inadvertently resulted in the death of his son. * Crossbones Captain Atom * Wade Eiling * Major Force Catwoman * Black Mask * Harley Quinn Cloak and Dagger * Peter Scarborough to Dagger * Detective Connors to Cloak * Mayhem Creeper * Lobe Daredevil * Kingpin. As the ultimate gang boss, everything that Daredevil fights against can be traced back to him, and he's orchestrated several collapses of Matt's life, during "Born Again", "Devil In Cell Block D" and various other arcs, hurting him worse than anyone else ever has. As practically the deuteragonist of the series, Kingpin will always be a part of Matt Murdock's life for better or worse, a fact that his late wife Vanessa, comments on in-series. * Bullseye. A Psycho for Hire who typically acts as The Dragon to Kingpin, Bullseye's killed two of Matt Murdock's girlfriends, tried to kill his wife, Milla, and has generally dedicated himself to making Matt's life as hellish as possible; he's also inspired the likes of Lady Bullseye. In return, Matt wants Bullseye dead, and is willing to violate Thou Shalt Not Kill for him in a way he will for nobody else. * The Hand. They're among his most persistent enemies, many of his major foes (Elektra, Lady Bullseye, Kingpin) have either worked for them or tried to gain control of them at one point or another, they're the ultimate adversaries of his mentor, Stick, and worst of all, they want Matt to be their new leader. It's hard to get more personal than that. David Singh * Prankster Deadpool * Madcap. He's even crazier than Wade, has a much better healing factor than Wade, and has a deep personal hatred of Wade after an incident with Thor ended with him merged with Wade's mind (he was the white text box). The experience harmed Madcap in a way he never felt before and left him obsessed with completely destroying Deadpool's life and loved ones. After very nearly killing his daughter and several of his closest friends, Deadpool hated Madcap to an even greater extent than his past arch enemies and people like the Weapon X program and Sabertooth (who Wade believed murdered his past family). By the time Deadpool finally gets rid of Madcap, the latter doesn't mind simply because Wade himself has already managed to completely ruin his own life, with Madcap declaring the actual death he was going to give to Wade's family wholly inferior to the spiritual one Wade himself gave them. Director Bones * Wade Eiling The Doctor * The Master * Davros * The Daleks * Eon * The Great Intelligence Doctor Fate * Klarion the Witch Boy Doctor Strange * Dormammu * Baron Mordo Excalibur-3 * Grant Ward * Werner von Strucker Fantastic Four * Doctor Doom. Doom's major defining trait is his pathological hatred for Reed Richards. After he crushed Doom's hands, the Thing also jumped pretty high on his list. Doom also has a villainous crush on the Invisible Woman, but also fears her as the team's most powerful member. * Mole Man * Wizard Flash * Eobard Thawne, a.k.a the Man in the Yellow Suit a.k.a the Reverse-Flash. Thawne murdered Barry's mom, framed his dad for it, and then manipulated Barry's life under the guise of "Dr. Harrison Wells". He is Barry's most personal enemy, and their destinies are so intertwined that one cannot exist without the other, thus they will never be fully rid of one another — a fact that only makes them hate each other more. Even when talking about his other hated enemies with Nora, Barry makes it clear to her that Thawne is the one he hates the most. As Zoom, he beat the crap out of Barry several times, once breaking his back and humiliating him in front of all of Central City. Then there's what he did to the rest of Team Flash: he kidnapped Jesse Wells to blackmail Harry into helping him and betraying the rest of the team, kidnapped Wally to force Barry to give up his speed, and then kidnapped Caitlin to invoke Stockholm Syndrome on her, traumatizing her and leaving her with PTSD. And, for the final finishing touch, he murdered Henry Allen in the very same spot where Eobard Thawne murdered Nora Allen, right in front of Barry's eyes. After that, Barry wants him deader than dead and looked very ready to do the deed, inspiring a deep hatred in him that not even Thawne was capable of. While Barry ultimately didn't kill him (though he was very close to doing so), he did engineer the events that led to the time wraiths subjecting Zolomon to a Fate Worse than Death. * Leonard Snart, a.k.a Captain Cold, is identified as the Flash's "nemesis" by Thawne. He was certainly a persistent and dangerous foe, being the first to utterly defeat Barry, then torturing Cisco to learn the Flash's identity, to finally tricking Barry into an alliance just so he could betray him, with the biggest blow being when he framed Barry for murdering him, ruining his reputation as a CSI and sending him to Iron Heights Prison.. However, their animosity declined after Barry saved Snart's sister from their abusive father, and, after Snart ended up pulling a Heroic Sacrifice for the Legends, he and Barry become straight up become Friendly Enemies when Barry time travels to before his death to ally with him. * Gorilla Grodd. The Flash is the one enemy he never wishes to control, who Grodd is never willing to reason with, and wants to destroy at all costs. * After Snart leaves with Rip Hunter, Weather Wizard takes his place as Barry's top non-speedster enemy, being a constant thorn in the Scarlet Speedster's side and his most dangerous non-Arc Villain enemy. Flash of China * Baron Katana Funnyman * Slippery Slim * Doc Gimmick. They became each other's arch-enemies because they are so pathetic nobody else would take them seriously. Gantu * Evil Emperor Zurg * NOS-4-A2 Ghost Rider * Mephisto * Blackheart Green Arrow * Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver's first personal enemy, and the one who was most similar to him as an Evil Counterpart as a man who lost himself to the darkness; its a small wonder why Merlyn calls himself the "Dark Archer". Being responsible for sinking the Queen's Gambit, and leaving Oliver stranded on Lian Yu for years, Malcolm plays a huge role in ruining Oliver's life and setting him on the path of becoming the vigilante he is today. In their rivalry, Merlyn has been responsible for the deaths of three important people in Oliver's life, and manipulating Thea against Oliver multiple times. Even after he and Oliver came to an Enemy Mine against Ra's al Ghul, Merlyn ended up betraying Oliver to H.I.V.E. after he gets humiliated from being beaten in a League challenge, resulting in Oliver cutting off Merlyn's hand and stripping him of the title of Ra's al Ghul. Things are so personal that, during said duel, Malcolm makes it clear that the only way their feud will end is when one of them is dead. Merlyn would ultimately perish on Lian Yu performing a Heroic Sacrifice for Thea. To add fuel to the fire, every time Oliver is required to think of an arch foe, Merlyn is always first on the list. Oliver's adversial relationship with Malcolm is further complicated by the paternal slant added to it. Malcolm was the father of Oliver's best friend Tommy (and, as he later learned, his sister Thea), and prior to the death of Rebecca, acted like a favorite uncle or even a second father to him. Even after Malcolm grew cold, he still had some fatherly affection for Oliver, regarding him as a Like a Son to Me, and deeply regretted his "death". Ultimately, part of their animosity is driven by this facet of their relationship. In Malcolm, Oliver sees all the qualities he hates about himself, and it's implied Malcolm is partially resentful of the fact that, out of all three of the Queen/Merlyn progeny, the one most similar to him and also has the most potential is the one that does not share so much as an ounce of his blood. * Slade Wilson, a.k.a Deathstroke, who served as a much more personal enemy, with the most crushing blow being when he killed Oliver's mother in front of his eyes. At first friends, Slade was set on a never-ending vendetta to ruin Oliver's life after being injected with the Mirakuru serum, since the serum causes him to blame Oliver for causing Shado's death. However, Oliver has more-or-less accepted the fact that what happened with Slade was partially his fault for not telling him the truth about Shado's death when he had the chance, and is happy to leave Slade imprisoned instead of killing him due to that and their formerly close relationship. This decision leads to Slade working the Mirakuru out of his system, feeling remorse for his actions against Oliver and forming an alliance with him against Adrain Chase that reignites their old comradery. * To avenge his father's death at Oliver's hand, Adrian Chase, as Prometheus, terrorizes Star City and kills several innocent people, recruits people into turning against Oliver, manipulates Oliver into killing Felicity's boyfriend, psychologically tortures him to the breaking point, and eventually forces Oliver to turn the city against his superhero identity, branding Green Arrow a criminal. Meanwhile, under the guise of a False Friend, Chase butters him up to gain his trust, aiding him as one of his closest confidants within his administration and even helping Diggle get out of military prison. Once the charade is broken, the two don't even try to hide how much they hate each other, making it very clear that their war will only end when one of them is dead. In fact, Oliver is even willing to ask for help from Malcolm and Slade, as he's that desperate to beat Chase. He quickly becomes Oliver's most hated and personal enemy in a way that even outclasses Malcolm and Slade. He terrorizes Star City and kills several innocent people, subverts recruit Evelyn into turning against Oliver, manipulates Oliver into killing Felicity's boyfriend Billy Malone, psychologically tortures him by breaking out Black Siren and having her impersonate the deceased Earth-1 Laurel (who was Oliver's First Love), and eventually forces Oliver to turn the city against his superhero identity, branding him a criminal. And all this while under the guise of False Friend DA Adrian Chase, who buttered him up to gain his trust, aiding him as one of his closest confidants within his administration and even helping Diggle get out of military prison. Once Oliver learns the truth, he is not happy, and with the charade gone the two don't even try to hide how much they hate each other. He then proceeds to set himself up as Oliver's greatest enemy, as he manages to do something that no villain preceding him had come even close to: breaking Oliver. He broke him so badly that Oliver no longer wanted to be Green Arrow and continue his crusade. And even as broken as he was, Oliver has come to hate Adrian so much that he was willing to let the Bratva establish a presence in Star City in exchange for killing his enemy. While Diggle snaps him back to his senses eventually, it becomes very clear that Oliver and Adrian's war only ends when the other is dead. Prometheus eventually kidnaps William and all of Team Arrow, forcing Oliver to recruit his old nemeses Malcolm and Slade to get them back. Green Lantern Corps * Sinestro * Hector Hammond to Hal Jordan * Solomon Grundy to Alan Scott. Grundy menaced Scott's hometown more than any other villain, and whose wood-infused body was highly resistant to Scott's ring. Griffin Rock Emergency Dispatch * Dr. Thaddeus Morocco * Madeline Pynch * Evan and Myles Guardian * Barrage Guardians of the Galaxy * Thanos * J'son of Spartax to Star-Lord * Nebula to Gamora * Ronan to Drax the Destroyer Gwen Tennyson * Hex * Charmcaster Hawkeye * Ringmaster * Trickshot Hulk * Leader * Abomination * Thunderbolt Ross * Brian Banner Huntress * Mandrill * Steven Mandragora Iron Fist * Steel Serpent * Madame Gao Iron Man * Mandarin * Obadiah Stane * Justin Hammer * Ghost * Crimson Dynamo Indiana Jones * René Belloq Inhuman Royal Family * Maximus Invincible * Angstrom Levy * Titan * D.A. Sinclair Jack Harkness * Anton Ivanov * Calvin Zabo Jessica Jones * Purple Man, a mind controller that kidnapped her years ago. * Pryce Cheng, a rival investigator who enjoys flaunting his success in Jessica's face. Though the feeling tends to be more one-sided on Cheng's part, as he makes it his personal mission to put himself in a position where he can constantly antagonize Jessica, to the point where it's suggested that he actually stalks her, and purposefully chooses moments to act that would put him at odds with Jessica, allowing them to meet again. Jessica, on the other hand, finds Cheng incredibly annoying, and would prefer him to leave her alone more than anything. John Constantine * Felix Faust Kevin Levin * Aggregor * Darkstar * Proctor Servantis * Ragnarok Kim Possible * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Bonnie Rockwaller Legion * Shadow King Legion of Superheroes * The Fatal Five * Universo * Brainiac 1.0 to Brainiac-5 * Imperiex to Superman-X * Dr. Mar Londo to Timber Wolf * Lightning Lord to Lightning Lad Lilo Pelekai and Stitch * Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel * Gantu * Mertle Edmonds Luke Cage * Black Mariah * Diamondback * Shades Manhattan Clan * Demona * David Xanatos * Thailog * Archmage * The Pack to Lexington * Tony Dracon to Elisa Maza * Coldsteel to Coldstone Martian Manhunter * While Despero is usually a Justice League calibre threat, J'onn is always the one he attacks first, and he takes a perverse delight in forcing the Martian to telepathically relive the destruction of Mars. At one point, Despero went so far as to Mind Rape J'onn into believing he was on a Mars that hadn't been destroyed by Blanx and/or Malefic...only to then invade the dream and personally slaughter the psychic constructs of J'onn's family that he had created. J'onn hates Despero about as much as he hates anyone, and is usually the JLA member who ends up having to put the crazed being down at the end of his rampages. * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz Marvel family * Doctor Sivana to Captain Marvel * Black Adam to Captain Marvel, though not so much due to them disliking each other. On the contrary, Adam treats Billy more as a student than an opponent, and Billy takes several opportunities to talk Adam out of fighting him, even asking him to join the Marvel family on multiple occasions, but Black Adam's hatred for the Wizard Shazam constantly puts them at odds. * Mr. Mind to Captain Marvel * Georgia Sivana to Mary Marvel * The Hen to Mary Marvel * Captain Nazi to Captain Marvel, Jr. The Mask * Dr. Pretorius Men in Black * Alpha Merlin * Morgana New Genesis * Darkseid * Granny Goodness to Mr. Miracle * Kalibak to Orion. Kalibak is Darkseid's loyal son, and is resentful that Darkseid favors Orion over him. Nick Fury * Scorpio * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker Nightwing * Roland Desmond * Cluemaster. Of all the Titans, Slade hated Dick Grayson the most. Whenever Slade and Grayson were in the same fight, regardless of how many others were involved, they nearly always went after each other. Deathstroke also harbors a grudge against Grayson for "stealing his kids" from him. Nova * Thanos Odin * Surtur, who killed Odin's brothers and is one of the greatest threats to Asgard in general. Odin is constantly trying to prevent Surtur from causing Ragnarok. * Mangog Percy Jackson * Luke Castellan Peter Pan * Captain Hook Punisher * Jigsaw * William Rawlins Quake * Raina Raven * Trigon Rip Hunter * Garcia Flynn Ron Stoppable * Monkey Fist * Gill * Dr. Drakken * Señor Senior, Jr. Rook Blonko * Vreedle Brothers * Pax * Kundo Runaways * Jonah She-Hulk * Titania * Doctor Doom Sherlock Holmes * Professor James Moriarty Silver Surfer * Galactus * Thanos Spider-Man * Green Goblin. Unlike most superhero arch-villains, he actually is the most dangerous foe of his enemy, possessing far greater resources and deep personal information (he was the first to discover Spider-Man's secret identity) that the other two mostly all lack (though one could argue that, apart from Osborn killing Gwen Stacy, Venom was originally more personal with his invasions of Peter Parker's life). Since his return to Spider-Man’s world, Osborn did everything he could to make Peter's life miserable, usually through really nasty Revenge by Proxy schemes, including burying Aunt May alive and stealing Peter’s child. Osborn is also firmly convinced he is the single Arch-Enemy to Spidey, and was pissed Dock Ock, Spidey's "number two" in his opinion, got to kill Spider-Man. The Green Goblin of the Ultimate universe is the undisputed archenemy of Spider-Man. He not only created both Spider-Men, he was also the one who killed Peter Parker. This version of Norman is much more insane, having a Messiah complex. He believes God wants him to kill Peter and everyone he loves, and blames him for the death of his son and his own shortcomings. Norman embodies the exact opposite of everything Peter stands for. The worse thing is the OZ formula made him immortal and it's implied that the OZ-affected spider did the same for Peter, so they're stuck fighting each other for eternity. Although initially Green Goblin wanted to kill Spider-Man to earn reputation in the criminal underworld, later their feud turned much more personal as Osborn’s goal shifted to “punish Peter Parker (not Spider-Man) in the cruelest way possible.” It is telling that “destroying Peter” became pretty much his singular focus in life and his favorite form of entertainment. While for Norman this hatred is mixed with at least some form of secret admiration of Peter, the latter understandably feels nothing but hatred for the former, and repeatedly crossed some of his usual lines to get revenge on Osborn. Notably, Peter’s jokes when fighting Green Goblin or Osborn, if they are present at all, are far colder and drier than with anyone else. * Doctor Octopus, who represents what Peter could end up becoming if he abused his intelligence and powers. (Peter was even a former student of his in the animated series). Also the first villain to really defeat Spider-Man, completely shattering his confidence for a while, and is certainly the longest lasting and most recurring. Although the Goblin initially overshadowed Ock after his return, Ock in recent years has performed several maneuvers, including outright stealing Peter’s life, putting him back in the race for the Arch-Enemy status. With Otto, on the other hand, it is a different story. Unlike Osborn, Octavius has his own code of honor and tries to avoid harming innocents in his feud even going as far as acting like a gentleman to Peter’s loved ones. Unlike Osborn, Otto prefers to keep his enmity with Peter strictly to "Doc Ock vs Spider-Man", a classic supervillain vs superhero rivalry, and generally just wants to defeat Spider-Man instead of ruining the person behind the mask. He and Peter actually have a lot of mutual respect for each other, despite all the bad blood between the two and voluntarily joined their forces more than once. Peter likes to joke around Otto, probably more than with anyone else. * Venom. An Evil Counterpart who mainly filled the role in the late eighties and nineties. Not only is he effectively an even stronger version of Spidey himself note In direct combat, he was often the most powerful of the three. , but Peter's Spider-Sense doesn't work on him, which means Eddie / Venom could be right behind him without Peter knowing, and Eddie played up this Paranoia Fuel for all it's worth while menacing Peter. Being bonded with the symbiote also gave Venom knowledge of Peter's secret identity, which Venom immediately used to scare Peter by harassing Mary Jane and Aunt May, making Venom far more invasive than the other two were at the time. As Venom became more of an Anti-Hero and later on a Legacy Character, however, he doesn't really fill the spot the main comics nowadays. He very much does in many adaptations, though. These adaptation make Eddie's grudge against Peter more personal and/or believable, as Venom's initial grudge against Spidey was admittedly a bit weak in hindsight. While Goblin and Ock are Peter and Spidey's greatest enemies respectively, Venom, at least pre-Anti-Hero, could be seen as the greatest foe - and fear - of both identities. * Tombstone Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Goblin * Doc Ock Spider-Woman * High Evolutionary Stargirl * Rick Malverne * Maxwell Lord * Livewire Static * Ebon. Not only are his Casting a Shadow powers directly opposite to Statics bright Shock and Awe abilities, their worldviews are directly opposed too: Virgil's father run's the youth center, and his family active tries to help the community, especially kids; Ebon was a gangbanger who tries to "collect" metahumans into his super powered street gang. * Hotstreak * Edwin Alva Superman * Lex Luthor is Superman's ultimate Arch Enemy and typically uses his brain against the Man of Steel's brawn, carefully avoiding any actions that could make Superman be justified in attacking him. Luthor is the one person Superman can't defeat with strength and Superman is the one person Luthor can't control with his wealth. To the point where only the muckraking Clark Kent, not Superman, can even put a scratch on Luthor. In Infinite Crisis, Alexander Luthor Jr. (son of a heroic alternate universe Luthor) eventually becomes convinced that one of the few things every universe has in common is that the resident Luthor and Superman (or Superman analogue) will always be archenemies. Ironically, Luthor admires Clark Kent for his humanity, even saying he writes like a poet. When Superman is killed by Doomsday, Lex Luthor (disguised as his own son; long story) starts attacking the corpse of Superman-killer Doomsday in a rage with a chair. The people present assume it's because he's angry at Superman's murderer. He's pretty ticked off that an "intergalactic soccer hooligan" robbed him of the chance to defeat Superman with some sort of brilliant Evil Plan. * Brainiac comes in a close second, being one of the oldest villains in the rogues gallery, and certainly one of the most evil. He can match Superman blow-for-blow, shows up constantly, is feared by all Krytponians regularly endangers the world or even the multiverse, holds a Kryptonian city hostage, and once killed Jonathan Kent. As one writer pointed out, he's the alien Superman isn't, an evil otherworldy invader instead of a messianic refugee. Brainiac seems to consider Superman's father Jor-El to be his archfoe even though Jor-El is long dead. Brainiac never forgot that Jor-El opposed him to the very end and nearly destroyed him. For someone who supposedly lacks emotions, Brainiac took great pleasure in making "the son of Jor-El" kneel before him when he went back in time to kill teenage Clark. When Brainiac and Superman encounter each other on Apokolips, Brainiac claims that Superman has no hope of stopping him since his father couldn't. * General Zod is the Arch Enemy of Superman's father Jor-El, the one responsible for stopping his coup and imprisoning him in the Phantom Zone, with Superman inheriting the grudge. Following Superman's defeat of Zod in Last Son and the events of New Krypton, the rivalry turns very personal for the both of them, and along with Luthor and Brainiac, he's one of the few beings that Superman genuinely hates. * Darkseid Superboy * Ultra-Humanite * Adam Knight is his one-time best friend turned bitter professional and romantic rival, delving into supervillainy at the same time that Clark is hitting his stride as a superhero; the entire series is essentially spent building up to a confrontation between the two. Swamp-Thing * Anton Arcane * Thog the Nether-Spawn Team Go * Damien Darhk * Aviarius Tetrax Shard * Sixsix Thor * Loki ** As with Norse Mythology, Loki was also a bitter enemy of Heimdall, their dislike of each other even pre-dating Loki's decent into villainy. * Malekith the Accursed * Enchantress Tick * The Terror * Megamind. However, the Tick treats him as friendly as anyone else as long as he isn't causing trouble, even treating their fights as a shared hobby. Venom * Carnage * Carlton Drake Vibe * Pied Piper Vixen * Benatu Eshu * Kuasa Wasp * Whirlwind Will Magnus * T. O. Morrow Wolverine * Sabretooth, as he represents Wolverine without any inhibitions, giving into his feral nature. Beyond that, Creed makes it a tradition to find Wolverine on his birthday and kill a woman he is fond of. It was also later retconned that Logan inadvertently got Victor's girlfriend killed by encouraging her to fight an anti-mutant organisation, and Victor blames Logan. There's also a helping of Evil Former Friend in there, as the two were friends when they had their memories wiped, something Logan recalls with a degree of fondness. All this has created a blood feud that has lasted decades because of the two being borderline immortal. A big part of Sabretooth's schtick is proving that for all his heroics and insistence otherwise, Wolverine is at heart no better or different than he is, and that they're both savage animals. The twist is that Creed thinks the fact that he embraces his animal nature makes him the better and more honest man of the two, while Logan hides behind his morals. His regularly seeking out Logan or Logan's friends and loved ones to torment him is part for the LOLs, and part to prove his point. * William Stryker * Silver Samurai * Professor Thorton Wonder Women * Cheetah. Cheetah is the most memorable arch-nemesis to Wonder Woman for many reasons: throughout her incarnations, she's either jealous of Wonder Woman or powered by her own greed. In short, Cheetah is the tomboy to Wonder Woman's girly girl. Cheetah thinks like a man and is the opposite of what Wonder Woman stands for: the ideology of femininity. * Ares * Veronica Cale * Marion Mariposa. The interesting part is that he is not Wonder Woman’s enemy, but IADC agent Diana Prince’s enemy. X-Men * Magneto, who constantly undermines Professor X's attempts of peace between mutants and humans. It's rare when either actively seeks to harm the other, and when they do it's a really big deal. They've been compared to Malcolm X (Magneto) and Dr. King (Xavier) because they both want what's best for mutants as a whole, but disagree on what this is and the methods for getting there. * Avalanche to Cyclops * Toad to Nightcrawler * Mystique to Storm * Shadow King to Storm. He employed her as a thief when she was a child, but was never able to completely bend her to his will. Her strength of character makes her his favorite target. * Pyro to Iceman. He aknowledges that "Superman's Pal vs Lex Luthor's protege" might seem a bit obvious, but they really do hate each other. * Mr. Sinister to Cyclops, as he is obsessed with gaining control of the Summers bloodline, and has repeatedly used cloning and various other gambits to get said control. Zak Saturday * V.V. Argost * Francis Epsilon * Rani Nagi Zeta * James Bennett * Infiltration Unit 7 Category:Other stuff